cleofrom5to7fandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo From 5 to 7 Wiki
Cléo de 5 à 7: An In-Depth Look at Agnès Varda's Film. Welcome! This is an in-depth look at Agnès Varda's film Cléo de 5 à 7. The sections below will explore which elements the filmmakers used and how they effectively manipulated them in the film to create the picture perfect meaning and look they wanted. Tools such as coloring, mise-en-scène, editing and acting will be looked at to understand how the filmmakers went from idea to film, and how their meanings come across. Outline Each section provides insight to a detailed element of the film, and how the filmmakers utilize formal elements of filmmaking to produce their meaning and emotions about the story and the characters. #Color vs. Black & White - the color scheme used in the film #Editing - how the editing emphasizes certain moods and thoughts #Costumes- the costumes and what their effect is on the film #Acting- how the acting styles allow the viewer to fully emphathize with the film #Mirrors- the repetitive symbol of mirrors and how they work to describe Cléo's personality #Music - how music helps the viewer fully connect with the motions in the film #Dialogue & Thoughts- dialogue used and how it works to portray the filmmaker's vision #Time-how time is used to describe the overall mood of the film #Other Characters - interactions with other characters Conclusion In literature, authors take words and mold them to shape the storyline and emotions, but in films, directors and other crew members can use words and countless other elements to create the right story. Filmmakers have a certain number of tools at their disposal to use to create the vision of their film. In this French New Wave film, Varda manipulated color, editing, costumes, acting styles, props and symbols, music, dialgoue, time and characters to evoke the right mood of the film she wanted. In an era of new film methods and technologies, Varda was able to take a modernist approach - she could change up the editing, the cinematography, and the plot. Previously, films such as this would not have been accepted into society during that time. Because of this, Cléo de 5 à 7 is widely known as one of the French New Wave pioneering films - they changed the style of filmography forever. Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.23.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 6.27.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 3.07.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 2.16.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 5.27.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 4.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 5.11.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 1.47.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.23.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 4.33.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.22.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 4.07.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 1.49.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.21.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 4.01.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 3.55.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 2.07.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 2.00.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.22.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.21.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.18.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.17.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-10 at 12.16.01 PM.png Category:Browse Category:Color vs. Black & White Category:Editing Category:Costumes Category:Acting Category:Mirrors Category:Music Category:Dialogue & Thoughts Category:Time Category:Other Characters